


misanthrope

by PinkJasMink



Series: The 30 day smutty challenge [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't Judge Me, Frotting, I'm so embarrassed, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Wow, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi hates people and he hates all the terrible stuff they do. Like breathing or simply existing in his presence. The only person Levi can handle is Erwin and when they get stuffed in a busy train, Erwin is the one keeping Levi from loosing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	misanthrope

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the second day of that damn [challenge.](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com/post/113144386243/30-days-nsfw-otp-challenge-kink-edition)  
> I don't want to talk about it.

For Levi, public transportation in the single worst thing mankind has ever thought of. The stench is horrendous, sweat and breath and things Levi doesn't want to think about. Even the tiniest thought of how many people already touched those doors and railings and walls is enough to make Levi sick. In short; he hates it. More than anything. But here he is now, squished between seemingly millions of people and the dirty door of a train. And it's not even moving.

The announcement came just about thirty seconds ago, that, due to the delay of the train, they have to let another one pass. And that means Levi is going to be trapped here for a while longer. Which is just the most horrible thing in the world. All the other people breathing, standing so close, already makes Levi feel like he can't breath properly. If he's lucky, he will faint and just drop out of the train once it finally opens its doors. When he's not so lucky his going to fucking loose it right here and do, god knows what.

"Hey Levi." A deep voice rumbles over the murmur in the train, reaches Levi's ears. "Are you alright?"

It's the source of all evil, Erwin fucking Smith, the guy who talked Levi into this godforsaken situation. _It's not a long ride_ , he said, _It's gonna be fine_. And Levi fucking believed him, because Erwin is the only person on this fucking planet he can stand. He can more than stand him, in fact. He can kiss him without wanting to vomit and he can lick his skin even if Erwin didn't take a shower before. Not after this though. He's going to kill Erwin when they get out of here. _If_ they do.

"No, fuck," Levi hisses, the comfort of Erwin's arms wrapped around him to shield him from the other people fading. "Fuck I'm not alright. Fuck you. I'm going to fucking kill you. This is all your fault. Oh god."

"Hey, hey." Erwin moves a little closer, his breath hot on Levi's ear. "It's gonna be fine. Just a couple of minutes, we'll get off on the next stop."

"You bet we will, fuck." Levi tries to breathe, but he doesn't want to. He can practically smell that every single breath he takes was already breathed by a dozen of other people. And he doesn't want to breathe through his mouth, because he doesn't want that disgusting taste on his tongue. "I hate you so much Erwin. I'll skin you alive. You'll fucking suffer for this shit."

"If it makes you happy," Erwin says, like it's the most normal thing to talk about. It stirs anger in Levi and he wants to hit the blonde, but he can hardly move enough to fucking breathe.

"This is not a goddamn joke!" Levi hisses instead, at least trying to elbow Erwin, but Erwin squeezes Levi in his arms.

"I know," he assures. "And I'm sorry. I didn't know it would get so crowded."

"Shut up." Levi closes his eyes and tries to endure. He doesn't want to hear Erwin's stupid excuses. He just wants to get out of here. But the train stands unmoving and Levi feels like he's going to loose the last screw that holds his mind. He stops breathing and Erwin notices.

"Levi," he says, right into Levi's ear. "Breathe."

Levi doesn't want to. No, that's wrong. He  _can't_ . He can't physically bring himself to breathe in any more of this disgusting air. But he does. Suddenly. Because one of Erwin's hands shoots down and squeezes the skin close to Levi's groin a little too hard. Levi flinches, sucks in a large breath.

"Fuck you," he hisses when he huffs it out again. "What the fuck are you doing."

"Making sure you don't kill yourself," Erwin says . "You can hate me all you want, just keep insulting me, but fucking  _breathe_ ."

"You can't fucking suffocate yourself by neglecting to breathe you stupid idiot." Levi squirms, but can't even slap Erwin's hand away, because Erwin falls forward and Levi has to brace himself against the door. At least he's wearing long sleeves. He will so burn that sweatshirt when he's home.

"Sorry," Erwin says quickly, trying to push back to give Levi a little more room, but doesn't manage. "That wasn't me."

Levi grunts and tries not to breathe too much air in again, but unfortunately Erwin notices and he snaps at Levi's cock through his jeans. Levi jerks and throws his head back against Erwin's chest.

"Stop that!"

"Then stop not breathing!" Erwin grunts and Levi exhales a shuddering breath. This is just getting worse and worse with every second and Levi suddenly feels rather like crying than being angry.

"Oh god Erwin," he breathes out. "I can't fucking handle this."

"No, no, it's alright," Erwin coos, his breath warm and gentle on Levi's neck. "I'm right here."

"Shut up, shut up." Levi shakes his head and closes his eyes again. Maybe if he imagines he's not in this situation, it's going to get better. But it doesn't help.

"Just imagine it's just me," Erwin says, like he read Levi's mind, just not far enough. Levi hisses.

"It's not fucking helping you fucking piece of shit."

Insulting Erwin isn't making the situation any better either and Erwin sighs, maybe noticing that as well. It makes Levi wonder how much Erwin can take till he finally dumps Levi. He's more than a piece of work after all, he's probably fucking insane. It never seemed to bother Erwin and maybe that's why Levi likes him.  _Liked_ . He's definitely going to break up with him. It's all his fucking fault. Levi was perfectly happy spending his weekend on his couch, but  _no_ , Erwin just  _had to_ convince him to go out. Levi doesn't even remember any longer where they were headed. But it doesn't matter. They won't get there.

Erwin moves again, presses his lips to Levi's neck and his palm runs over Levi's groin shamelessly. Levi flinches, blinks his eyes open to peer down.

"I am fucking breathing Erwin," he hisses when the hand just keeps rubbing. "What the fuck are you doing!?"

"Less talking, more breathing," Erwin mumbles, his teeth scraping over the thin skin of Levi's neck. Levi sucks in a loud breath, shudders to the intimate touch.

"Stop," he says. "Stop that, what the hell."

"I'm just trying to take your mind off," Erwin mumbles, still mouthing Levi's neck. "Don't be so noisy."

"Are you fucking-" Levi sucks in a sharp breath when Erwin's teeth dig into his skin. He swallows hard and can't even think about slapping Erwin away. He's too busy bracing himself against the door. Erwin doesn't seem to mind. He sucks the skin between his teeth through his lips like he wants to leave a mark and his hand on Levi's groin presses down. Levi seems to forget how to tell up from down. It's not like Erwin never touched him like this, but they do this like normal people, in their bedrooms. Not on a fucking train. Levi needs to make sure the sheets are fresh before they even start and now they have the breath of a million people all around them. Levi can't handle this kind of intimacy in such a public place.  _Fuck_ , sometimes he can't even handle it in his own bedroom. He needed four months to even fucking hold Erwin's hand, not to mention how viciously Erwin had to brush his teeth before their first kiss.

" _Erwin._ " Levi whines the word, just can't fucking help it. Whatever Erwin is trying to do, it's not fucking helping. "Stop."

"Shh, it's just me," Erwin coos after he released Levi's neck from his mouth. He keeps pressing soft kisses to the skin, thumb tracing Levi's zip. "Just me."

Levi shudders to the deep tone of Erwin's voice and he bites his lip to keep himself from moaning when Erwin's tongue laps over the skin under his ear. He can practically hear it and the sound seems to drown everything else for a moment.  _Shit_ , maybe it  _is_ working.

Levi feels himself getting hot. With embarrassment, and something else. Something that makes the cloth of his jeans grow a little tight. He can feel Erwin's smirk against his skin and he traces the forming bulge with curling fingers.

"You're so sensitive," he whispers and Levi shudders, because Erwin just says that when they lie in bed, half-naked, hot and sweaty. He says it all the time and Levi hates how true it is. Of course he's fucking sensitive, because before Erwin, he never let anyone fucking touch him. Especially not like this. Not so fucking intimate and Erwin is always so fucking...  _tender_ . Levi can't handle it. He never can. And he fucking can't right now. But Levi can't say it. He can just breathe heavy through his nose and keep his eyes closed. He thinks about all the people around, all the people that could see them now. See him now.

The thought gets ripped from Levi's mind when Erwin flicks the button of Levi's jeans open, the big hand squeezing between the cloth and Levi's hot skin. Levi jumps, stumbles when he brings one hand to his mouth to drown whatever kind of noise tried to tumble out of his throat. Erwin keeps him balanced, one arm slung around Levi's chest, the other one pressing against the growing heat in Levi's underwear.

"Feel good?" Erwin asks, voice low and sweet. It sounds like he's asking for consent or something, but at this point, Levi fails to care. So he nods.

Erwin hums and slides his hand out of Levi's jeans, works the zip open slowly and Levi muffles another moan into his hand. Erwin keeps kissing his neck and the hand on Levi's chest slides down, slips under the hem of Levi's sweatshirt, the shirt underneath, and flattens on his bare skin. Levi huffs out a strangled breath, feels his knees shaking when Erwin's palm brushes over his stomach, up to his chest. He runs his fingers over Levi's nipples and Levi bites his lip so hard he's sure he tastes some blood. And Erwin doesn't stop. He keeps running his fingers over Levi's nipple, the other one rubbing over his groin and Levi's cock starts to ache with the need to be touched for real.

"Erwin," he mewls through his fingers, arches his back to rut himself against the body behind him. "Shit, please..."

Levi doesn't even know what he's asking for, but Erwin hums into his ear and starts nibbling at Levi's earlobe. His fingers sneak into Levi's underwear and Levi exhales a shuddering breath, the reality of where they are long forgotten.

"Keep your voice down," Erwin whispers, lips back on Levi's neck. He rolls Levi's nipple between his fingers and pushes Levi's jeans down a little while he frees his cock. Levi gasps for air, presses his hand to his mouth so hard it almost hurts, but the touch of Erwin's fingers on his shaft is so sweet, that he forgets it immediately. Erwin starts working his hand slowly. He traces Levi's length with his thumb, circles the tip and collects the pre-cum that started to pool there to slick Levi's erection. He does it over and over again and Levi's knees start trembling and he finds it harder and harder to keep quiet. He tenses, but Erwin's teeth scrape over his neck and his fist wraps around Levi's cock, so Levi lets loose again, exhales another shuddering breath. Erwin hums into his ear, deep and aroused and Levi moves his hips back to rut against the blonde. He can feel Erwin's bulge against his back, so he keeps rutting, forces a grunt out of Erwin's throat. It touches Levi's ear and he shudders, almost willing to reach back, but he has only two hands and they are too busy.

"Shit." Erwin moans out a small curse and squeezes the base of Levi's cock. Levi muffles out a sound that comes close to a mewl and Erwin removes his hand from Levi's erection, leaves it hard and aching. The hand sneaks between Levi's back and Erwin's front and after a moment, Levi realises, Erwin is working his own trousers open. The thought alone ripples a shiver down Levi's spine and he swallows a moan, tries to keep his legs steady.

Erwin moves the hand on Levi's chest down to his abdomen, rubs his hipbones and starts tugging Levi's jeans down. Levi lets him, wiggles his hips slightly, just so the cloth comes down further, exposing his ass. For a second, Levi remembers where they are, but when Erwin's hard cock rubs over his ass, Levi decides he doesn't give a shit. He just shudders and Erwin presses himself flush to Levi's back, his cock slipping under Levi's clothes, rubbing along the small of Levi's back, his balls brushing the curve of Levi's ass. It's disgusting how the pre-cum from Erwin's tip smears onto Levi's skin, but it's Erwin, so Levi doesn't care. He sighs and Erwin's hands return to where they were before. He wraps one hand around Levi's cock, trails Levi's chest with the other one. He starts moving his hand again and Levi moves with him, just enough to feel Erwin's cock rubbing along his back.

Erwin muffles his groans and moans into Levi's neck, kisses and bites the skin and Levi muffles his sounds into his hand, bites his lip when he fears it will come out too loud. His breath starts to hitch and Erwin feels like he's all over him. It feels far too good and Levi feels painfully close to coming.

"Erwin," he whispers through his fingers, trying to let him know, but whether Erwin hears it or not, he just keeps going. Maybe he gets more eager, starts rutting his own hips against Levi with his hand moving on Levi's cock. Levi can hear the slick sounds and he tenses, trying to hold his orgasm back, but when Erwin's teeth dig into the skin where Levi's neck meets his shoulder, he looses it.

Levi moans, the sounds muffled in his hand still pressing onto his mouth and his knees almost give in when Erwin's thumb presses down to rub even the last drop of cum out of Levi's cock. And Erwin moans too, the sound biting Levi's skin and his hips stutter when he shoots his orgasm all over Levi's back.

They keep rutting against each other for a moment, limbs heavy, breath loud and then they stop and try to calm down. Erwin moves first, presses a soft kiss to Levi's numb neck and pulls back. He leans heavy on Levi, but just to grab his jeans and pull them back up. Levi lets him do all the work, lets Erwin adjust his clothes and his own, and then slowly moves his hand from his mouth and opens his eyes. He feels dizzy for a moment, but Erwin wraps himself around him again and Levi huffs out a loud breath, stares out of the window that's embedded in the door and realises, the train is moving again. He wants to say something, but the announcement that they will reach the next station shortly, cuts him off.

"You okay?" Erwin asks, voice still layered with the syrupy aftermath of his orgasm. Levi can feel the wetness from it on his back, his shirt sticking to it, and he blushes, hits Erwin with his elbow.

"I fucking hate you," he hisses, but his own aftermath makes his voice sound thick and sweet and Levi realises, he doesn't really mean it anyway. Erwin laughs, presses a kiss to Levi's head and straightens his back. Levi frowns and wipes his mouth, just in case, and the few short minutes till they finally reach the station, go on silence.

When the doors open, Levi is the first to jump out and he doesn't even wait for Erwin when he backs off from the train and the horrible crowd as fast as possible. He stops near a bench and is thankful that they're not underground, or in a building, so he can gasp the fresh air in. A couple of heavy, much needed, breaths later, Erwin approaches. He looks very much like he just did something horribly inappropriate and Levi blushes by the thought that he might look the same.

"You!" Levi snarls at him, raising his hand to point at Erwin. "I'm breaking the fuck up with you! I hate you! You fucking piece of shit!"

"Levi-"

"No! Don't you fucking dare! What the hell!? You're insane! You... you..." Levi doesn't know what else to say and he feels ridiculous and stupid, especially so because Erwin just smiles. That fucking idiot. How did Levi end up with that bastard? He has no idea. It's probably because he likes him, and that's the reason why he doesn't back off when Erwin approaches him further. He stops right in front of Levi and pulls him back into his arms. Levi grunts, tempted to shove him away, but when Erwin leans down to kiss him, Levi doesn't resist. He tastes horrible, but Levi sucks the flavour off his lips anyway. Erwin hums and they linger in the kiss for a long moment till Levi manages to rip himself away. He snorts and bumps his head against Erwin's chest.

"I feel disgusting," he mutters. "You're paying for the fucking taxi. And if the driver smokes, I swear to god-"

"I know, I know," Erwin says, soothing, like a hum. He rubs his hands over Levi's back, right where he left the mess and Levi kicks his shin. Erwin stumbles, but laughs anyway.

"I love you Levi," he adds and Levi goes all hot and flush and kicks Erwin again.

"I'm still fucking breaking up with you," he says, even though he doesn't mean it at all. Erwin probably knows that, because he laughs softly and presses another kiss to Levi's head.

"If it makes you happy," he says and eases the embrace to take Levi's hand. "Let's get you home."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, this is ridiculous, but I laughed my ass of writing this... I seriously had so much fun because it's so goddamn stupid I can't even... oh man.  
> I didn't even want to post this, like, ever, but you know what... who cares. After I posted the first day I got kinda back into writing the challenge and since I have such huge problems finishing shit haha, I thought it was a good thing! And I need to prepare myself for more embarrassment anyway.  
> Again you can check out the challenge on my [tumblr](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com/post/113144386243/30-days-nsfw-otp-challenge-kink-edition) to see what I'm talking about. (I just had to settle for the kink challenge didn't I?)  
> Also, I'm not sure with the warning, because it's not exactly dubcon? at least, I don't want it to be, but I wasn't sure about it? Oh god, this is horrible. Anyway. *hides forever*


End file.
